


Outburst

by Bailey_y



Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey_y/pseuds/Bailey_y
Summary: 即使是全息投影他也想要他。
Relationships: Dru-Zod/Jor-El
Kudos: 1





	Outburst

你会毁了我们的未来。

那个“老朋友”最后对他最后的警告。

“哦是么。我们从来就没有未来。”佐德对自己说。撕开了那个记忆投射的紧身衣领口。他没穿盔甲倒是方便许多。倒不是说这记忆投射能有一丝反抗能力。

“你承载着艾尔所有的记忆，那你能感受到他的痛苦吗？”

更改了他上传的程序之后，就夺取了艾尔对飞船上一切的控制权。那个人现在，完全处于佐德的慈悲之下，才没能灰飞烟灭。

“看啊，你儿子长大了。”

艾尔素来冷静的脸颊浮现一丝波澜。终于察觉到这个曾与他一同战斗，最终背叛了他所有信仰和信任的男人的企图。

克拉克还被困在医生的床上，双手紧紧拷在床架两侧。他挣扎着，但船舱的空气成分削弱了他的力量。双目圆睁的盯着佐德将自己的父亲压在王座上。无能为力。

佐德疯狂的眼中似乎只有自己的影子。混杂着偏执与不甘。

一瞬间艾尔觉得好笑。这个情形。这个男人。

“佐德，住手吧。我们可以和地球人共存。这将是氪星重建繁荣的契机和希望。这是个生机勃勃的星球。”

佐德哈哈哈的笑出声来。

“听啊，克拉克，你爸爸连死了，都要教训我呢。”

他靠的更近，削薄的嘴唇蹭过艾尔右边面颊上的痣，含住他的耳垂，在他耳边说。

“希望。这就让你的，儿子，看到希望。”

佐德加重“儿子”两个字，仿佛那个词含着致命的毒液，日夜侵蚀着他的理智。他咬住了艾尔的嘴唇。

“不！！！！！！”克拉克终于忍不住叫出声来，在枷锁里激烈的挣扎。

在佐德的控制之下，艾尔甚至不能紧闭双唇拒绝他舌头的侵略。那双攻城略地的手探入他的衣领，当着他儿子的面，揉弄着他的胸口。

艾尔冷静的任他施为，他只是一个影子，一个记忆投射。他能感受到佐德带给艾尔的一切。他也可以超脱的仿佛旁观者一般漂浮在空中看着这一切。

但这具身体，仍是给了佐德艾尔应有的反应。他的乳尖抵着那人火热的掌心硬起。

这身体甚至觉得，佐德作为报复而施加的折磨，实在太过温柔了。

“如果你想再次杀了我,按下那个按钮就行了。”

语气平淡的佐德连生气的力气都没有了。他无力的笑了笑。这个人，永远都能轻易击败自己，是的，即使杀了他，败得那个人还是自己。

多悲哀。

“佐德，停下吧，趁还来得及。”

不。

手掌向贴合艾尔肌肉的紧身衣下方探去。一手握住他的阴茎，一手剥下了被撕毁的布料。

身后的克拉克挣扎的更厉害，却依然不能撼动枷锁半分。

那具身体不能挣扎，诚实的给出了反应，浑身紧绷的肌肉泛着潮红。

得意的抬头看向记忆投射的眼睛，想要从那人永远镇定深邃的眼中寻找一丝羞耻或慌乱。

可那双眼睛唯剩悲悯。

“佐德。不要折磨自己了。“

你也许爱过我。但艾尔已死。你想要重建的星球早已毁灭。我的儿子强你数倍，你即使羞辱于我，他依然会打败你。更何况，你执着的，不过是个影子。

佐德脑中听到的不过是一句，你也许爱过我。

他一挥手，克拉克便昏了过去。死寂的躺在床上。

他痛苦的笑了。

是啊我爱你。

像我爱着我们的星球一样爱。

我也恨自己这般没用，可是杀了你，也不能让我爱你少一分。

这可怎么办呢，即使是个影子，我也想要你啊。

他不再望着那双波澜不惊的眼睛。只是除去自己的衣物，猛地进入那人的身体。

仍然是触感真实的火热，他从那人陡然急促的喘息中找寻到一点欣慰。

佐德，那人唤着他的名字。

乔，乔，你怎么敢，你怎么敢偷偷的和那个女人生出个孩子，你操她了吗？感觉好不好？

他混乱的控诉着，自己都不知道说了些什么，分身上包裹着的肌肉紧致的让他呼吸困难。

佐德，停下来。艾尔的表情不再一丝不漏，下垂的眼角含着些微请求。

别这么看着我。佐德更用力的操他，听着他难耐的呻吟出声。

多可悲，得不到，忘不了。

在自己达到高潮那一刻，他抱紧了乔艾尔。

乔混乱的呼吸似乎带着灼人的热量喷洒在自己胸口，他不再年轻的身体包裹住自己的分身痉挛着。似乎恋恋不舍。

佐德已分不清什么是真实什么是梦境。

他似乎听到乔沙哑着声音说，该结束了。放手吧。

他笑了笑，抽身站起，转向控制台，按下了那个按钮。

结束？才不。我还有一个星球需要征服。

他最后一次抱紧了那人的记忆投射，像个孩子一般把头埋在他的颈弯。


End file.
